Feelings
by massiveholbyfan125
Summary: How will Serena cope when Hanssen returns to take over as CEO and DOS again, after disappearing off the face of the Earth? Romance, Hate or Friendship?
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, Chantelle, is my patient prepped for theatre?" Serena smiled at the nurse.

"Oh," Chantelle looked confused as she saw Serena. "Ms Campbell, you're supposed to be in theatre. Miss Patterson is already in…" By the phrase 'already in' Serena's smile had slipped off her face and a scowl appeared. She stormed off in the direction she had come, knowing someone had taken her patient.

Serena stormed into Keller's theatre room. Whoever thought they had a right to take over her operation was about to pay. Tying up her scrub-cap, she banged the door open with much more force than she intended, causing it to bang loudly. Silently cursing herself, she looked at the patient on the table, recognising him as her patient. Anger building up in her, she turned to face the surgeon who thought they could take her patient.

"Ah, Ms Campbell. It's nice to see you again." Serena gasped as she looked into the all-so familiar face of the DOS and CEO. Well, surely the _former_ CEO and DOS of Holby Hospital since he decided to disappear of the face of the Earth? Shocked by the scene before her, she was speechless. She looked at tall, slim body of Mr Hanssen who was operating on _her _patient in _her_ operating theatre. Realising she hadn't said a word since her dramatic entrance, she turned on her heel and stormed out of theatre, ripping off the scrub-cap she had just managed to get into place.

"Suction," Hanssen said. He tried to concentrate on the operation he was doing, but he was finding it more and more difficult. Anytime now the "CEO" would come barging through the door demanding to know who was doing her operation.

"Ok, Clips please," He glanced down at the tray of instruments as the scrub-nurse passed him the clips.

"And could you line those up please?" He asked, his OCD side kicking in when he noticed that some of the instruments were wonky on the tray.

He looked up sharply when he heard the door bang open. Just as he had predicted an angry Serena came barging into the room, tying up her scrub-cap. He smirked when he saw her wince slightly at the amount of force she used to open the door.

"Ah, Ms Campbell. It's nice to see you again." He smirked again when she gasped. He was about to say something else when she turned on her heel and stormed out of theatre.

"Mr Cunningham!" The Chairman of the Holby City NHS Foundation Trust turned at the mention of his name to face a very angry Serena.

"Oh… I see that you've already seen him."

"Yes, thank you very much for informing me, the acting CEO, that the CEO and Director of Surgery has returned to Holby! Or is it former CEO?"

"No, now he has returned, he is again the CEO and DOS of Holby City hospital. Also, he has only been back for…"

"I don't care! He disappeared of the face of the Earth for weeks, leaves this hospital in the lurch, then reappears as it suits him, acting all high and mighty! Right damn good leader he is!"

Anger rapidly building up in her, Serena looked at his face, waiting for a response. Noticing his gaze seemed to be fixed on something over her shoulder. She turned to see what had captured his interest. Her stomach dropped and her heart sank as she looked into the familiar face of Henrik Hanssen, still in his scarlet scrubs. Acting as if he hadn't heard this comment, he walked straight past her, showing no emotion what so ever.

Wishing that the conversation – well if you could call it that – had gone better with Serena, Hanssen headed out into the corridor after finishing the operation. As he turned into the corridor, he saw Serena and Cunningham in a very fiery conversation. Well, Serena doing the shouting and Cunningham looking like a rabbit caught in headlights. Smiling slightly at the thought of how useless the Chairman is, he decided to save the poor man.

""Yes, thank you very much for informing me, the acting CEO, that the CEO and Director of Surgery has returned to Holby! Or is it former CEO?"

Hanssen stopped in his tracks, deciding not to pass the chance to know what Serena Campbell thought of him.

"No, now he has returned, he is again the CEO and DOS of Holby City hospital. Also, he has only been back for…"

"I don't care! He disappeared of the face of the Earth for weeks, leaves this hospital in the lurch, then reappears as it suits him, acting all high and mighty! Right damn good leader he is!"

Hanssen felt Cunningham's eyes boring into him but he barely noticed. He drew up to his tallest height as Serena turned to see him. He looked at her, a picture-perfect look of shock etched on her face. He would have found that look amusing had he not just heard her comment. Not sure of what to do, he just walked past her, choosing to pretend, the one thing he was good at.

Serena watched, speechless, as Hanssen swept past her, in the elegant fashion only he can muster. Glaring at Cunningham for lack of support, she quickly went after Hanssen.

"Ughh!" She checked her pager which had just gone off. She glanced wistfully at the door Hanssen had just gone through before hurrying off to Keller.

"Charging 360! Clear!" She was frantically trying to save Ric's patient. "Nothing. Ok, try again. Charging 360! Clear!" She glanced at the screen which was still blank.

"Come on," She mumbled. "Page Mr Griffin, now!"

"Do not page Mr Griffin," A smooth voice said from behind her. She turned around to see a tall figure discarding his jacket on the visitor's chair next to the patient's bed.

"Ms Campbell please step aside." She shifted to the side so Hanssen could get to the patient but kept her hands on the paddles, she was reluctant to show she was incapable. Hanssen reached for the paddles before she could move her hands out of the way, causing them to brush slightly. She jumped and quickly backed away from the patient and the tall, slim Swede treating him. Serena turned and half-ran to her shared office with Ric. She sank into her chair, her head buried in her hands. How could he do it? He definitely heard the comment, she knew that much. How could he pretend he didn't? Hearing the door open, she looked up sharply. Unconsciously, she half-hoped that she would be greeted by a tall, slim figure. Instead, she found herself looking at Ric. He walked in and went to sit at his desk, giving Serena a strange look.

"Are you OK?" He asked tentively.

"What? Yes, of course…why?"

"No reason!" He said cheerfully, smiling at her. Serena sighed quietly. Was it that obvious? She gazed absent-mindedly out of the window. The first thing that crossed her mind was Hanssen. The way he had been there to help her just now, the way he had been so perfectly doing her operation this morning, the way his face had been so expressionless as he heard her comment… Her laptop pinged, making her jump out of her trance.

_1 NEW MESSAGE_

Sighing, she went into her inbox and selected the new message. Seeing it was from Ric, she glanced at him suspiciously. However, he was innocently checking his own emails. A smile crossed her face as she read,

_Are you sure you're ok? I hope you aren't daydreaming about me! You have that look on your face people only get when they think about someone they Lurve!_

_Tell me his name!_

_Your friend,  
Ric_

She quickly sent off a reply,

_My friend Ric,_

_I'm fine! Trust me, I wasn't daydreaming about anyone, men or otherwise. However, had I been, you'd definitely be high up in the list! Just a certain boss messing me around…  
Serena.x_

Ric quickly scanned over her reply and started to type.

"Oh God!"

Serena looked up, wondering what had made him say that. He shot an apologetic glance back at her.

"What?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh, er… nothing."

"Don't give me that! What?"

"My reply. I sent it to Hanssen by accident!"

"YOU IDIOT!" She jumped up and ran over next to Ric.

"Show me the message, NOW!" Ric went into his outbox and reluctantly clicked the most recent message he sent. Serena felt her heart sink as she read.

_My admirer, Serena,_

_Thank you; I am honoured to be "high up in your list". A certain boss, indeed?! Would he be of the tall, slim, Swedish type? Serena Campbell, admit it, you have the special feelings for our Mr Hanssen! You dark horse, you!_

_For the record, you would be high up in my list too! Shame you're already taken…_

_Your always broken-hearted, _

She stared at the message.

"You idiot!" She repeated.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, it's just I was thinking about Hanssen and…" Ric trailed off.

"Oh, whatever." She started laughing as she pictured Hanssen's face as he read this email. Ric, who clearly had the same image in his head, started laughing too.

"It's not funny!" She said, trying to keep a straight face.

"It will all sort it's self out. Maybe it's a good thing I sent it…"

She glared at him, daring to say another word. But she couldn't help but think…


	2. Chapter 2

She shook her head, trying to ignore the very thought. The very thought that made her heart beat slightly faster…

Ric, noticing this, said, "Why not? I mean he's your boss but there's never been anything wrong with a passionate fling…"

"Oh shut up," She sighed.

However, Ric was relentless, "He's intriguing, has a good sense of humour…"

"Well, if you think so highly of him then you have _a passionate fling_ with him!" Serena snapped. She stormed out of their office and decided to go and get a coffee. After all, _when in doubt, add more wine_ but because she was on shift caffeine would have to suffice.

"Doors opening," A disembodied voice announced. She stepped out and joined the short queue for coffee.

"Ms Campbell," Serena turned to find Jac standing next to her, her long auburn hair loose around her shoulders. She was still in her leather from her bike ride, her helmet tucked under her arm.

"Ms Naylor. I hope your trip back from Sweden was a good one."

"Yeah, it was alright," Jac eyes narrowed ever so slightly in suspicion.

"3 coffee's please," Serena asked the man behind the counter, handing over a bunch of coins.

"3? Someone needs a boost." Jac said with a raised eyebrow.

"So would you if you're having a day like mine."

"Ah, so he's definitely back?"

"I'd say. So far he's taking over my operation, demoted me back to an office with Ric and…" She trailed off, thinking about her comment_ again. _"And made feel like an idiot." She finished.

"Well, he likes to make an entrance." Serena smiled thinking about the way she had burst into theatre this morning.

"Oh yes."

She reached out to receive her coffees. She handed one to Jac, who thanked her, and went to wait for the lift. She had decided to give her spare coffee to Ric as a peace offering after her outburst. She stepped into the lift and thought about Hanssen as she waited to reach her level. Hanssen, Hanssen, Hanssen. The only thing that seemed to occupy her thoughts since this morning, which felt like years ago to Serena. She sighed. Realising enough was enough; she stayed in the lift and pressed another button as the doors opened at her level.

Knocking at a familiar door, Serena took a deep breath as she waited for a response.

"Come in," A smooth voice said. Those two words sent Serena into a mixture of emotions. That same voice which made her grit her teeth in annoyance, the same voice which held mockery in it whenever he talked to her, that same voice which made her tummy do a million summersaults… She pushed open the door and entered the all-so familiar office which she had got to know so well. She looked over at the desk where Hanssen was sitting. Serena realised he belonged there, something about the way he sat there, back tall, head high, hands folded over each other on the desk in his own elegant fashion… Serena cursed herself for letting a thought like that cross her mind.

Hanssen's face darkened when he saw Serena enter his office, which wasn't missed by Serena.

"Can I help you, Ms Campbell?" He tried to keep neutral but he could barely hide the emotion from his voice. But what emotion? Not hate, which surprised him. Not anger, which also surprised him. Something else altogether?

"Err… I just wondered how Ric's patient is."

"He survived. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you." She turned to walk back out the door, but stopped. "No. I'm so sorry. What I said to Cunningham. I didn't mean it."

Hanssen stared at her, clearly not appreciating that she had bought it up.

"Ah, but Ms Campbell, you did, you just regret it because I heard it." Hanssen saw the hurt and upset flash across her face. Maybe he had got it wrong, he couldn't deny the feeling he got when they touched…

"No," She said angrily. "I didn't mean it. I realise now, you are the best flipping CEO we could hope for."

"What kind of leader 'disappears off the face of the Earth and leaves his hospital in the lurch'?"

Serena sighed in exasperation, growing more and more annoyed. "Why can't you understand you gangly pillock! Why else would I have sent Jac after you? We need you."

"Oh, yes. Ms Naylor. That was a nice surprise thank you." Hanssen decided to ignore the beginning of that comment.

"I'm sorry but else could I do?"

"Maybe leave me be. But you can't do that can you? Sending a colleague after me, hacking my private emails. I am a person Ms Campbell, not yours to control." He stood up in anger, however still managing to look elegant.

"I'm not saying you are. I'm saying you're a flipping good leader. I'm saying we – I – need you. I'm saying I'm sorry. I'm sorry Henrik Hanssen, I'm so sorry." Hanssen looked into her eyes and realised he had got her wrong, the amount of sincerity that ran through her voice…

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why does the Earth turn around? You don't know the answer, you just believe. You have to trust me. Please say you'll put this behind us and move on? Fresh start?" She wanted to move on, she wanted to get over this.

Hanssen walked over to his window and looked out, his hands resting on the windowsill. She went and stood beside him, a little too close for colleagues. He glanced down at her, his hands tightening slightly.

"Friends?" She smiled up at him, "Move on?"

"Friends?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," She persisted, holding her hand out.

"Friends," He replied shaking her hand. Serena felt her heart skip a beat as his hand closed around hers.

"The operation went well this morning," He informed her, not letting go of her hand. She also made no effort to let go of his anytime soon.

"That's good," She smiled.

"I believe I have something of yours?" He dropped her hand. Taking in her confused look he added, "From Mr Griffin?" He smiled slightly as it registered; she had clearly forgotten the email.

"It was definitely one of my more interesting reads. I get the impression it wasn't intended to reach me."

Serena's face darkened. "Trust me, by the time I've finished with him you'll never know that a man named Ric Griffin lived."

"Ric who?" Hanssen joked. Serena smiled, he had an interesting sense of humour, and he just had to show it more. "I don't think there's any need for that." He added seriously. She looked up into his usually stern eyes and noticed a sparkle there that she was sure had never been there before.

"Is that so?" She asked, feeling her heart beating like mad, like she had ran 20 marathons. He looked back into her eyes. The eyes of his nemesis, the person who had his job only yesterday, the eyes of the person who made _his _heart feel like he had run 20 marathons, the eyes of the person who maybe had 'special feelings' for him?


	3. Chapter 3

Hanssen took an automatic step forward, knowing what he wanted to do was absolutely against everything he went for. He always thought crossing personal and professional lives was wrong. But there was the way she looked at him; no one had made him feel like that, with exceptions of Sahira. But she had gone, she had moved on, so should he. Surely he didn't feel like that about Serena though? He had been reluctant enough to be friends with her, let alone anything more.

"Serena," He said. He wasn't sure why. Maybe to warn her; let her know what she was doing.

"Henrik, I would shut up right now," She advised. "Live for once." He looked into her eyes and that attractive sparkle greeted him. She was right; he had hid away for too long. He took another step forward. They both jumped when a sudden ringing burst the silence. Hanssen quickly pulled his mobile out of his pocket and answered it.

"Henrik Hanssen," He said. Serena went to sit on the edge of his desk, thinking about what had happened. Well, Ric had proved her right. She did have feelings, she knew that now. But could she go through with it? Starting an affair with her boss was not what she had planned on when she joined Holby's team.

"Everything alright?" She smiled when he hung up.

"Yes," He replied. "Mr Cunningham will be here in about 5 minutes." He looked at her pointedly.

"Ok," She said. "I'll be off then. Ric's probably missing me." She smiled and jumped off the desk. "I'll see you around _Mr Hanssen._" She picked up the coffees she had dumped on his desk and on her way out she pressed the spare one into his hand.

"Welcome back," She whispered. He grabbed her shoulder with his spare hand to stop her going and bent down to kiss her cheek.  
"Thank you," He whispered back. She felt like a bunch of butterflies had exploded in her stomach when his soft lips met her cheek. She gasped and hurried to the door, unable to stay a moment longer.

Back in her office, she was half-heartedly scrolling through her emails, not really taking it in. When she had reached one about some report she needed to do, Ric walked in, a proud look on his face.

"What?" She asked a horrible feeling spread over her.

"I've emailed Hanssen, explaining everything. I said it was a joke, you don't fancy him and we're very sorry."

"A joke," she whispered. What would he think when he read that? She was just using him? "Oh God." Typical, right at the moment she realised how she felt.

"What?" Ric looked back at her, his face full of surprise.

"Nothing," She plastered a fake smile on her face. She hurried out of their office and onto the ward before he could question her further.

"Hello," She smiled at the young man in bed 3. She rubbed in the hand gel and picked up his notes. "Mr Jeffery."

"Please, call me Alex," He winked at her.

She half-heartedly smiled back. She didn't usually mind flirting, but she wasn't in the mood right now.

"I see you have just been referred from AAU. It says here you have chest pains, acute abdominal pains and a high temperature."

"Yeah, and a pain in my groin. Would you check it out for me?" She took him seriously for a few seconds before noticing the leering look on his face. 'God he really is relentless' She thought.

"Ha-ha," She replied sarcastically. "I'm your doctor not your play thing."

"I love when they play hard to get," Alex grinned.

Serena inwardly cringed, looking at the smug look on his face. Not wanting to spend another second in his presence, she said, "I'll send a nurse over to do some routine checks."  
She looked around and saw Chantelle trying to inject a woman who was having none of it. She hurried over and said, "Ah Chantelle, don't worry about that just now. Will you please go and see Mr Jeffery in bed 3? I will need FBC's, U and E's an ECG and can you book him in for an abdominal scan?"  
Chantelle, who was than happy to leave her grumpy patient, agreed and went.

Serena, who felt like this day was turning into an eternity, was about to go to her office when she stopped in her tracks. She looked at the CEO who was in deep conversation with Malick. Releasing he hadn't seen her, she hurried to her office. She had a horrible feeling he had read the email before she could explain. She slumped in her chair, already wishing she could have a glass of wine. Ric glanced at her sympathetically.

"I think you're in desperate need of a coffee." He said. She had to chuck her because by the time she got back to Keller, it was stone cold. Ric got up and went to get some coffees. Serena put her head in her hands and sighed. She heard the door open and slowly lifted her head.

"Forgotten something?" She asked sarcastically, expecting to find a sheepish Ric coming back to get his wallet.

"I don't think so," A smooth voice replied. Serena felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on her when she saw a tall, slim figure standing in the doorway.

"Mr Hanssen," She whispered.

"Ms Campbell," He replied with no emotion. "I just came to inform you that the email mistake has all been sorted. Mr Griffin has kindly emailed me to let me know that the email was untrue and a mistake. So it's all sorted."  
"No," She said standing up. "It _is _true. Ric made a mistake. He doesn't know…"

Hanssen's face darkened and an expression she could only think was hurt spread across his face. "I thought I could trust you. Just a game, he said, you were messing around. You were using me."

"No, it's true I…"

"I'll leave you to your games and mind messing. _See you around, Ms Campbell._" He swept out through the door. She stared at where he was standing and felt tears falling. She didn't try to hide them; she let the warm, salty flow down her cheeks for the whole world to see.

"Ms Campbell," Chantelle stopped at the door when she saw the consultant crying. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, of course." The experienced fake smile appeared back on her face. "Can I help you?"

"You're patient from bed 3, Mr Jeffery, has been rushed into theatre and you're to lead." Serena was up and past Chantelle by the word 'theatre'.

"Scalpel, please," Serena said 10 minutes later. She made a sharp incision. "Suction,"

She glanced at Alex's face and shivered, remembering the way he leered at her. She was sure Hanssen would be like that. He would be careful, respect her and treat her like a person… She cursed herself again for thinking about that. She seemed to do that a lot recently.

Thank God that's over, she thought, walking to the changing room. She pulled the scrub-cap of her head. In the changing room, she decided she needed to talk to Hanssen, explain. A figure suddenly came into the room.

"Michael! OUT NOW!" She glared at the American who was standing in the doorway.

"Aw, come on! Do I have to?" He drawled.

"YES!" Sighing, he ducked back out.

A few minutes later, just when she was buttoning up her shirt another figure stepped into the room.

"Michael, what did I-" She said turning around. She stopped when she saw a tall, slim figure standing there.

"Sorry," Hanssen said, about to duck back out.

"No," She called. "I'm done." He walked right into the room, trying to avert his gaze.

"Henrik, listen - "

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me every word is true?"

She shifted slightly. "At the beginning, it started as fun. But then I realised -"

"That's just it, Serena. It wasn't true. You lead me on. Just another one of your manipulative games." He ducked back out of the room, leaving her in an unnerving silence. She was about to slide on the floor but she decided to stay strong.

Once she was changed, she decided to go home straight away and leave everything until Monday. Except for one thing…

She was past his office, but disappointment filled her when she saw it was darkness and locked. He had already left. She would have to wait until Monday. Her heart sank as she thought about the long weekend ahead, she hated leaving arguments unsettled. She pulled her coat tighter around herself and set off home, deciding to have a glass, or maybe 2, or maybe the bottle of wine.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena woke on Monday morning and immediately felt the tight, knotting sensation in her tummy. She was happy because she could finally explain to Hanssen but dread also filled her at the thought of facing the intimidating Swede.

She hurried into her office, quickly dumping her bag and coat and was back out by the lift again. She wanted to be in control. After a lot of thought, she decided if she wanted to explain, then she had to have the upper hand. Just as the lift doors opened her pager went off. She groaned and quickly checked it. Michael wanted her on AAU. She felt like bashing it into a thousand pieces when the lift doors closed again. She glared at it, as if all the problems she had suffered were down to her pager. She could swear they purposefully went off at the most inconvenient times.

Hanssen stared out of his window, surprising himself when he found himself positively hoping Serena would come barging into his office with an explanation. Just as he thought this, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," He said quickly, turning sharply. His heart sunk when he saw a familiar red head enter.

"Sorry to disappoint," Jac said, watching Hanssen's face fall.

"Not at all," He gestured for her to sit down while he sat behind his desk. "It's always a pleasure, Ms Naylor. Except, of course, when I'm supposed to be on leave…" Jac raised an eyebrow, surprised he would bring it up.

"Yes, well…." Hanssen smiled to himself when she squirmed in her seat. It had been, after all, her who had stabbed him in the back.

"Now, can I help you, Ms Naylor?"

"I was going to ask your opinion on a patient that has – Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly well, thank you."

"Look, do you know what, I'll come back later." She stood and left the office. When the door closed, Hanssen sighed. This was affecting his leadership skills, and he couldn't let that happen. He quickly stepped just outside his office.

"Ms Naylor," He called, spotting her auburn hair by the lift. He strode over to her and said, "I'm ever so sorry. I would be delighted to discuss your patient; however, shall we get some refreshments first?" Jac looked up at him, surprise mingled in her face. Nevertheless, she followed him down to reception and allowed him to pay for 2 coffees. They went and sat at the furthest table. They sat for a few minutes in silence, just people watching.

"Why do we put ourselves through heartbreak and pain?" Hanssen suddenly asked.

Jac looked up from her coffee cup in surprise, and looked at Hanssen. His gaze was locked onto someone in the hot drinks queue. Following it, she found herself looking at Serena Campbell, who was talking animatedly to Ric. In two seconds flat she had worked the whole situation out and surprise took hold of her for a while. Serena Campbell and Henrik Hanssen?! However, she could tell the last thing he needed was a dig. So, uncharacteristically, she decided to talk to him.

"I think I'm kinda the wrong girl to ask," She smiled. Hanssen gave a small smile back. His life really had hit a new low if he was asking Jac Naylor about relationships. He looked down at his hands and started drumming his fingers on the edge of the cup.

"Love, Mr Hanssen, love."

It was his time to look up in surprise.

"What?"

"Well, in my still short but well-experienced life, I have come to the conclusion that everything we do if for two reasons. One is love and the other is fear. If we are in love, we'd put ourselves through any heartbreak and pain." She paused, thinking back to Joseph Byrne and everything loving him had bought with it. "And it's worth it. The long term happiness being in love brings is worth any heartbreak and pain." She glanced at Serena, who was by the lift. "Look, if something's happened, talk to her. Don't be afraid to trust Mr Hanssen. What's in the past is in the past. Leave it there." He looked up at her before dropping his gaze. He knew he didn't just mean an argument. She also meant he had to move on from Sahira and Maja. He had to leave his belief that all relationships failed for him behind. "Lead with your heart, Mr Hanssen. I'll think you'll be pleasantly surprised." She stood up and on her way past gently placed her hand over his, and then she was gone. Hanssen stroked the hand she had touched and sat in deep thought about what he had heard. Was it worth it? Is life too short to lead with your head?

Serena sat at her desk, wondering whether to try and see Hanssen again. Ric had gone to do his ward rounds after dragging her for a coffee so she had a few minutes to herself. Apprehension filled her at the thought of visiting the Swede. She had just stood up when she heard the door open. Alex was leaning against the doorway, a smug smile on his face.

"Mr Jeffery," She said surprised. "You're operation went really well Friday, I should expect you could go home later today. However, if you need a doctor, then you can always ask one of the nurses-"

"No, I don't need any old quack thanks. I want you."

Serena tensed slightly, worried about what he was going to lead on to. "And why's that?"

"Oh, come on, you've been giving me the come on all Friday." He stepped into the office and closed the door, turning the key in the lock.

"Mr Jeffery," She warned. "This is MY office. Please go back to the ward."

"Alex, I'm called Alex." He shouted.

"Ok, Alex, please just go back onto the ward." She said calmly, trying to reason.

"No," He said, advancing towards her. Serena felt panic wash over her. She knew nothing about Alex or what he was capable of. Her eyes darted between the locked door and the drawn blinds. She couldn't get out of the office.

"Please," She said, begging. "Can't you be reasonable?" He just grinned at her, producing something from his pocket. Serena gasped when she saw a silver glint. He advanced and she retreated to the corner, keeping a wary eye on the silver thing in his hand. It was some kind of instrument used by the nurses, she guessed. It was sharp anyhow.

"Now, do as I say, or I'll do something I'll regret." He threatened. Serena didn't doubt a word he said. He advanced slowly, until her pager went off. Not taking her gaze away from the instrument, she pulled it out of her pocket and checked it. Hanssen had paged her. Alex looked scared, clearly not knowing what she was holding.

"Get rid of it now," He barked. She nodded and headed over to her desk, trying to keep a cool head.

"Give me your mobile," He commanded.

"I don't have it on me. We're not allowed them a work, working in a hospital and everything," She lied smoothly. He nodded and went to check the door was definitely locked. When his back was turned, she pulled her mobile out of her pocket and dialled the first number she came across. She quietly placed it on the edge of her desk as he turned around.

"Please leave me alone," She asked, slightly louder half glancing at her phone.

"Why'd I want to do that? You're mine, you can't escape."

"Why me?" Although she was scared to death, she found she was also curious about the man.

"You look like my ex-wife. She left me just before I got here."

"I'm sorry,"

His face darkened and his grip tightened on the instrument in his hand.

"Unlike you, you're not going anywhere."

"Please," She begged a fresh wave of panic spreading through her. Alex grabbed Ric's coffee mug and through it against the opposite wall, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

"Stop," He growled. "Stop begging me, I'm not letting you go. You're mine."

"No, no I'm not. 'I'm not you're ex-wife and I have nothing to do with you."

He stood still, clearly in thought. She slowly walked towards him and placed her hand over the instrument.

"Get off!" He glared, automatically pushing his weapon forward. Serena felt a sharp pain in her hand. She looked down to see blood covering her palm. The doctor inside her automatically pulled a tissue out of his pocket and pressed it against the wound. She could tell it wasn't very deep, but it would need stiches. Alex pushed her against the wall, pinning her with his body.

"Get off me," She shouted.

"Open up," Someone shouted from the door. Alex turned around in surprise. Serena, seeing her chance, pushed him away from her and in surprise he stumbled to the floor. She dodged around him and unlocked the door before he could scramble up. Hanssen and Ric came barging into the office. Ric hurried straight over to Alex and kicked the instrument from his hand and restrained him. Meanwhile Hanssen turned to Serena and noticed her hand. He took it in his and lifted the tissue to inspect the damage.

"Mr Griffin. Could you possibly escort our patient here to the police while I see to Ms Campbell's hand?" Ric nodded and wrestled him to the door. Hanssen placed his hands on her shoulders and led her onto the ward. Spotting an empty bed, he sat her down and pulled the curtains around them. He went to find the necessary stuff to treat her hand, leaving her in deep thought. She stared at her hand and the now scarlet tissue covering it from where it had been soaked by her blood. She tried to take in what had just happened. She jumped violently when the curtains reopened.

"Sorry," Hanssen smiled, noticing her jump. He drew the curtains tight and sat next to her.

"It shouldn't hurt that much. Just a couple of stiches-"

"I am a consultant, you know."

"Sorry," He said again, shooting her an apologetic glance. He reached for her hand, placing it palm-up on his knee. Wincing slightly as he started to clean it, she studied him. He had a slight frown on his face and his jaw was slightly clenched in concentration. She smiled to herself when he automatically straightened the discarded packet on the bed containing the antithetic wipe, his OCD taking him over for a few seconds.

"It was a very clever idea," He announced. "Calling for help." She didn't reply, she was too busy trying to blot out the pain.

"Almost done," he mumbled, to her or maybe to himself.

She didn't wince when he did the stiches; she was still Serena Campbell after all. He was quick but careful and when he was finished he gently stroked around the cut with his thumb.

"Very brave," He smiled at her, keeping his hands around hers. "I'm sorry," He added seriously. "I should have let you explain."

"Yes. Then we wouldn't have been in this situation."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Just panicked, assuming that as soon as you let someone in they're gonna hurt you."

"Yes. If I could say it was a joke, then it was easier for me to accept than genuine feelings. Hurt doesn't go hand in hand with me."

"Does it with anyone?"

"I guess it has its favourites." He smiled at her, squeezing her hand but careful to avoid her wound.

"Does this whole apology thing mean we are friends still?"

"Well, we did shake on it, didn't we? I think that means we don't have a choice, neither of us likes to break our word."

Friends it is then," She smiled.

"I hope it won't be too much of a hardship, Ms Campbell." He looked down at her, a sparkle in his eye.

"I can hardly imagine any friendship with you is _a hardship_. You strike me as a very interesting man."

"It has already been bought to my attention you are a 'dark horse' indeed, so we should find each other's company more than adequate."

She smiled up at him. "And if all else fails I can still learn Swedish for free."

He smiled at her. "You were so brave," He said. "You didn't know what he was capable of."

"Well, it was scary." She sighed. "I can't deny that."

"Now, I can hardly imagine Serena Campbell being scared."

"Well, you don't know much about me."

"No, I don't do I?" He shyly put his arm around her shoulder. Serena was surprised at his shyness. The Mighty Hanssen, shy?! 'Now, that's an interesting thought,' she thought, resting her head on his shoulder…


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Keep them coming!xxxx**

**Just for fun, my Favourite Henrik Hanssen quotes…**

**[**_**Connie has just given a presentation to support her application for another MRI scanner**_**]****  
**_**Henrik Hanssen**_**: I think your vision is wonderful. I think it's Utopian. I think the only thing missing, really, is a river of honey, and unicorns cavorting wildly through the hospital grounds. This vision of yours isn't really a vision for Holby at all; it's a vision for Darwin ward and for Connie Beauchamp. It's a work of utter solipsism, not to mention naïvety. Perhaps we should have collaborated on this, then we wouldn't have wasted everyone's time.**

**And…**

**Sahira: How can you eat tomato soup but hate tomatoes?**

**Henrik: Well, a tomato pulverised is a tomato punished**

**And…**

**Sahira: She was flirting with you. You do know what flirting is?**

**Henrik: I did wonder when she took her clothes off**

**Lol, he's so funny! Anyways on with the story:**

Hanssen was tensed slightly, not use to being this intimate. Although he couldn't deny he liked the warmth of her body near him.

The police called through the curtain that they had arrived and wanted 'to speak to a Ms Campbell.'

Hanssen disentangled himself from Serena and stood up to draw back the curtains. He stood awkwardly in the corner as the police sat down next to Serena and started to question her. Serena was trying to concentrate on the questions but her gaze kept drifting back to Hanssen. She liked the awkwardness in the way that he was stood, his hands behind his back. It reminded her he is a human, no matter how much of a wall he tried to build. It suddenly occurred to her he could have gone, but he stayed for her. She felt special, a warm feeling spread over her. He had stayed for her!

"And how did you actually obtain the injury to your hand?" Serena thought about this question for a while. She remembered the way Alex had advanced towards her…

"I think that will be all for now, officers. Ms Campbell needs to rest. She is still in shock." Hanssen said quickly, noticing she had turned really pale.

The first officer nodded and stood up. The second officer looked like she wanted to protest, but one look at Hanssen and his intimidating aura, she too stood up. They drew the curtains, leaving Hanssen and Serena by the bed.

"Stay here as long as you need," He gave her a small, half-nod then he too left swiftly. Serena stood up as soon as he had gone and went to her office. There was no way she was staying in a hospital bed for everyone to gawp; she was a consultant for flip's sake.

"Serena, are you ok?" Ric asked when Serena entered their office.

"Yes, of course," She smiled, sitting down behind her desk.

"That's great. The police are looking into Alex's background. They think there might be an underlying mental problem. That's why he – you know-"

Serena nodded at him, not wanting to talk about it. She noticed her phone on the edge of her desk and she picked it up. What could have happened had Hanssen not answered it? If he had seen it was her calling and he had hung up? She stood up and hurried back out of the office, leaving a very bewildered-looking Ric behind.

Hanssen sat in his office, turning his mobile over in his hands. What could have happened if he hadn't answered the call? If he hadn't talked to Jac and realised how he felt? He jumped when he heard someone knocking at his door, causing him to drop his phone.

"Come in," He announced, bending down to pick up his phone. He heard the door open and shut while he was trying to locate it.

"Henrik-" Serena started.

Hanssen came up quickly when he heard Serena's voice, banging his head on the edge of the desk.

"Ow," He mumbled, rubbing it.

"Oh God, I didn't mean to startle you." Serena said, hurrying forward.

"Not at all," He smiled, still rubbing it.

"Here," She said, reaching up to inspect the injured spot. "You'll have to bend down, you're a foot taller than any other person, remember." He smiled slightly, inclining his head towards her. She reached up and parted his hair slightly around the cut to inspect it.

"It's not bleeding, which is good. It'll just be a bruise and feel a bit tender."

"How reassuring," He said sarcastically, sitting down. "Now how can I help you, Ms Campbell?"

"I just came to say thank you."

"It was no problem," He replied, glancing at her hand.

"Oh, no, not for that," She explained, noticing his gaze was on her hand. "Not that I'm not grateful," She added quickly, taking in his bemused look. "I meant thank you for answering my call." She stood still, thinking back. The faraway look which had appeared in her eye was noticed by Hanssen. A solitary tear ran down her cheek and he hurried over to her.

"Don't cry," He mumbled, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"I'm not, I'm fine," She smiled, brushing the tear away.

Surprising himself, he pulled her into a tight embrace, her head resting against his chest.

"I wouldn't have let anything happen to you." He whispered, stroking her hair.

"You wouldn't?" She asked his chest.

"Of course not, how could you ask me that?" He took a step backwards and took her injured hand in his. "Not bad if I say so myself," He said, admiring his own handiwork.

"Always the modest one," She smiled.

"Modest? That's a nice change from gangly pillock, was it?"

"Oh, you're still a gangly pillock, just a modest one."

"Well I'm glad we sorted that." He said dryly. She felt the urge to apologise, but decided against it. She knew he would take it as a joke.

"I've got to go. I just came to thank you." He nodded at her, loosening his grip on her so she could go. She brushed his hand when he dropped hers and she turned to the door. She was about to open it when a hand closed around her wrist. She was spun around to face Hanssen and without a second's thought he leant in to kiss her. She responded passionately, her hands running through his hair. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close. 'Well, he's certainly not shy now,' she smiled to herself when he pressed her up against the wall.

**Guys – Please let me know what you think! If you have any ideas for future chapters, then feel free to let me know because I am literally out of ideas. **


End file.
